icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Sutter
Canadian | birth_date = October 7, 1956 | birth_place = Viking, Alberta | career_start = 1976 | career_end = 1988 | draft = Round 2, 20th overall | draft_year = 1976 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | image = Briansutter.jpg | image_size = 185px }} Brian Sutter (born October 7, 1956) is a retired Canadian forward and former head coach in the National Hockey League (NHL). Sutter was born in Viking, Alberta, Canada, the second oldest of the famous Sutter brothers, six of whom have played in the NHL. Career Player Sutter was drafted by the St. Louis Blues during the 2nd round (20th overall) in the 1976 NHL Entry Draft. He played for the Blues until 1988, when he retired as a player. During his on ice career, he played in three NHL All-Star Games — 1982, 1983, and 1985. His jersey, #11, was retired by the St. Louis Blues on December 30, 1988. Coaching After retiring, he became the Blues head coach (1988–1992). In 1991, he won the Jack Adams Award as the NHL's best coach. Sutter subsequently held head coaching positions with the Boston Bruins, Calgary Flames and Chicago Blackhawks (2001–2005). On June 21, 2005, the Blackhawks hired Dale Tallon as their new general manager; Tallon and the rebuilding Blackhawks decided not to renew Sutter's contract. Sutter was named the head coach of the Western Hockey League's Red Deer Rebels on July 12, 2007, replacing his younger brother Brent, who left the Rebels to become the head coach of the NHL's New Jersey Devils. On March 24, 2008, the Rebels announced that Brian Sutter had resigned as head coach of the team, citing personal reasons. As of April, 2009, Sutter is coaching the Bentley Generals of the Chinook Hockey League.The Generals are the 2009 winners of the Allan Cup, Canada's senior men's hockey championship. Career Statistics Regular Season Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM 1974-75 Lethbridge Broncos WCHL 53 34 47 81 134 1975-76 Lethbridge Broncos WCHL 72 36 56 92 233 1976-77 St. Louis Blues NHL 35 4 10 14 82 Kansas City Blues CHL 38 15 23 38 47 1977-78 St. Louis Blues NHL 78 9 13 22 123 1978-79 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 41 39 80 165 1979-80 St. Louis Blues NHL 71 23 35 58 156 1980-81 St. Louis Blues NHL 78 35 34 69 232 1981-82 St. Louis Blues NHL 74 39 36 75 239 1982-83 St. Louis Blues NHL 79 46 30 76 254 1983-84 St. Louis Blues NHL 76 32 51 83 162 1984-85 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 37 37 74 121 1985-86 St. Louis Blues NHL 44 19 23 42 87 1986-87 St. Louis Blues NHL 14 3 3 6 18 1987-88 St. Louis Blues NHL 76 15 22 37 147 NHL Totals 779 303 333 636 1786 External links * Category:Born in 1956 Category:Boston Bruins coaches Category:Calgary Flames coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Jack Adams Award winners Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:Red Deer Rustlers alumni Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Kansas City Blues players Category:Retired in 1988